


Pride

by SilenceIsGolden15



Series: Voltron Oneshots [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 20GAYTEEN BITCHES, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Study, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Makeup, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pride Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceIsGolden15/pseuds/SilenceIsGolden15
Summary: prideprīd/Submitnoun1.a feeling or deep pleasure or satisfaction derived from one's own achievements, the achievements of those with whom one is closely associated, or from qualities or possessions that are widely admired.2. a group of lions forming a social unit.





	Pride

It was a well known and well documented fact that Keith did not like crowds. Nor did he like allowing people near his face with pointed implements. So he had no idea what had possessed him to agree to attend the Pride Parade being held by his city. 

His anxiety levels were just this side of too high as he sat on Lance’s bed, eyeing the spread of various makeup products with trepidation. Lance was currently facing away from him, doing his own eyeshadow with a mirror set on his windowsill. Pidge and Hunk also had positions on the large queen bed, Hunk watching Lance with fascination while Pidge looked at Keith sympathetically.

“Remind me why I agreed to this again?” He said. His friends only chuckled softly, and if they noticed how whiney he sounded they didn’t mention it. 

“It’s not that bad.” Pidge said. “My mom used to do my makeup for fancy events. I think you’ll like the brushes, they’re really soft.”

“Don’t worry, Mullet.” Lance chimed in, lowering his brush and turning to look at them. Soft pink, blue, and purple swept across his eyelids, forming the bi pride flag. “I won’t gouge out your eyes with the eyeliner. Steady hands, remember?”

Before Keith could respond, he was turning away again, reaching for a black tube. Keith fidgeted, running his thumb over his knuckles, trying to stamp down the nerves. It was fine. It’s just brushes and colored powder. Nothing to be afraid of. 

Lance framed his colors with black eyeliner, then swept something over his lashes to make them even longer and darker than they already were. Even Keith had to admit that the finished product was stunning. 

Hunk went next, eagerly following Lance’s instructions while he assembled yellow blue and pink for pan pride. When the light struck him just the right way he looked like a beam of sunshine. 

Then Pidge, who had matching white and black on both eyes, differing only by the purple on one eye and the green on the other for ace and aro. Keith had never expected to see her in makeup, but he had to admit that she wore it well. 

Keith was last, and he couldn’t help but shift nervously as Lance lined up the brushes and pallets. Once Lance had settled all of his supplies to his own satisfaction, he straightened up and gave Keith an uncharacteristically serious frown. 

“Now listen very carefully mullet. Your’s is the most difficult design I’m trying, so I need you to sit still. Got it?”

Keith nodded, closed his eyes, then promptly flinched when he felt the first approach of the brush. 

“Dude.” Lance reprimanded, and Keith flushed and opened his eyes.

“Sorry, I’m just--”

“I know, but please try, ok?”

Keith’s response was to shut his eyes again, and tensed all of his muscles to keep from moving when Lance approached. But he never did, and after a moment made a sound of exasperation. 

“Dude, your face is all scrunched up. I can’t even see your eyelids beneath your furrowed freaking brow.”

Keith threw his hands in the air, snapping his eyes open to glare at the other boy. “What do you want from me?”

“I  _ need  _ you to sit still without doing your best impression of a persian cat!”

After a few minutes of back and forth, Keith finally managed to sit without flinching with a relatively smooth expression, allowing Lance to get on with his objective. It probably took no more than ten minutes, but for Keith it felt like an eternity. 

To his surprise, he found that he did like the feel of the brushes. They were soft and dense, and it wa a sensory delight. Unfortunately all the other things outweighed that small pleasure, like the fact that he hated keeping his eyes closed. Anyone could sneak up on him at any moment, and he did not like that feeling at all. 

Secondly, the powder felt heavy and itchy and just… generally unpleasant. The moment Lance had finished applying one of the colors to his inner eye he’d reached up to itch at it, only to have Hunk smack his hand away and give him a reproving look. 

“Don’t touch.” Pidge said. “You’ll smear it.”

Keith grumbled and crossed his arms. 

Eventually, after what felt like a million different eyeshadow colors, two colors of eyeliner, and a mascara experience that Keith would honestly like to never speak of again, Lance finally smiled approvingly and moved back to fetch the mirror. 

Keith stopped and stared at his reflection.

Framed between a bottom line of black and a top wing of gold, an eyeshadow rainbow spread across each of his eyelids, expertly blending in with each other but still standing out individually. In the inner corner of each eye was a splotch of iridescent gold, and the mix of all of the colors together and the reflection of the metallics lit up his usual dull indigo eyes and made them look almost violet. 

Keith paused, entranced for a long moment, until he eventually murmured, “They look like butterfly wings.”

Lance chuckled lightly to himself and started gathering up his brushes to put them back in their bag. 

“I’ll take that as a thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> These are my own personal headcanons so don't @ me. Also this is what I did to go to my own pride parade.


End file.
